An extension of myself
by AssasinNinja
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back. Though at first Sakura loves the Uchiha, she ultimately realizes her true love is Naruto, but  will she have to prove that to him? Former one-shot, now multi-chap I suck at summs, if you have a better one please let me have it.


**I don't own Naruto at all. I've decided to change this into a multi-chap story, so stay tuned**

The kunai, the signature weapon of the hidden leaf ninja, my signature weapon. Its been with me for as long as I can remember, I keep it sharp, and clean. It's a part of me, a weapon, yet an extension of my body.

I am shinobi, my name is Naruto.

My life has revolved around violence since before I could read and write. My world has been one of violence since the dawn of time. I've been a living weapon my whole life.

I am a Jinchuuriki. The vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox.

I have lived in darkness and fear, in a world that hated and shunned me, a world where I was truly alone. I've been in a world without family and friends, but I've also lived in light and hope. I've lived in a place of love and understanding, I've had friends who cared for me. Untill he came back.

When he came back, I was brushed aside for the prodigal son, but enough about me. This story isn't about me, it was once, long ago. Back when I loved, back when I fought, back before he came back.

Uchiha Sasuke, no this story isn't about him either. He is the cause of all my pain, and all her joy.

A cherry blossom, they fall like rain during the late months of autumn, a beautiful display of pink snowflakes.

This story is about a cherry blossom. Haruno Sakura.

I've loved her since before my world revolved around violence, I will do anything for her, or atleast I would, before he returned. Now she has him to count on, I don't believe he'd die for her, but he tells her so.

That bastard, he dosen't love her, he can't. She loves him though, and as long as he needs a breeding machine for the rebirth of his clan, he will treat her as his love.

I remember well the night I brought him back, a night of rain and wind.

_I walked throught the gates, Kakashi-sensei trudged behind me. He had offered to carry Sasuke, but I wanted to do it, I felt as if It was my duty, looking back I wish I had killed him._

_It was the toughest fight of my life, I had used all my reserves, and even the Kyuubi's chakra couldn't sustain me._

_Kakashi ran out to help me, and lost his sharingan eye in the process. Sasuke had laughed, claiming that the Uchiha bloodline was purified again._

_I summoned on strength I didn't know I had, and kicked Sasuke in the back. He fell down hard, breaking his arms in an untrained atempt to break his fall._

_He screamed in agony, he wasn't as tough as the village makes him seem._

_I knocked him out, and tied him up. Breaking his legs in the process._

_After a few minutes of searching, I found Madara's hideout. Sasuke had killed him moments before our battle. Untrained in medical ninjutsu, I dug out his eye with my kunai, and raced back to Kakashi. I manage to transplant the eye successfully, calling upon simple lessons from Sakura._

_As I worked, Sasuke had woken up, and was roaring in pain, screaming and cursing._

_Kakashi pulled a syringe from his flak jacket, and injected the liquid into Sasuke, rendering him unconscious._

_We brought him back, and now we stood before the village, our home. _

_They had gathered at the entrance, my friends waiting for me, for us. Sakura was at the front of the pack, behind her, everyone I knew waited._

_Kakashi had crossed in front of me, we were getting closer, they all stood anxiously, nervous looks in their eyes. We were feet away from them now. Now inches, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife._

_They all looked at Kakashi, pleading with their eyes. He nodded._

_I walked forward, and gently placed Sasuke on the ground before them, as he rolled in the dirt, he inhaled. The crowd sighed in relief, and Sakura walked forward, she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but she said nothing. As she knelt down, her smile turned to a frown. She inspected his arms and legs, then looked back up at me._

_Her eyes were wet and red, she gritted her teeth at me. The hatred I felt in that mere glance, was undescribable._

_I backed away from Sasuke, and bumbed into Kakashi, his eyes were full of rage. I looked to what he was seeing, and understood._

_The village was all encircled around Sasuke, every person in town was either kneeling at his side, asking Sakura if she needed help, or glaring at me with the same hatred I felt from her._

_Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, tears threatening to burst. Tsunade walked from behind the pack, her eyes filled with the same resentment as Kakashi, the eyes of the village watched her, wondering what she would do to help the Uchiha. Instead she walked over to me. Placing a hand on my other shoulder._

_She stared into my eyes, and she knew the pain I felt. She leaned forward, and kissed my forehead protector, and then wrapped me in a warming hug._

_"Tsunade-shisho!" Sakura called to her teacher, breaking my moment of warmth, "We need to get Sasuke-kun to the hospital!"_

_Tsunade held me at arms length, a questioning look in here eyes, I nodded and she walked away. As they all left with Sasuke, I felt a pang in my heart, Kakashi looked at me._

_"I'll walk you home." I nodded, and he led me to my apartment. As I opened the door, he stopped me and spoke._

_"Naruto...you're father would be proud of you." He walked off, and I entered my home. As I walked to my bedroom, I could no longer control myself, and fell to the floor, a mass of choking sobs._

That was three months ago, I haven't spoken to Sakura or Sasuke since, I went on missions with Kakashi, Sai and Yamato, but Sakura always had hospital duty, and managed to stay behind with the house arrested Sasuke.

Every now and then, I'll show up at the hospital with minor injuries, but I always get an unfamiliar nurse. Once she insisted on being the one to heal me, now she was avoiding me at every turn.

She spent all her time with Sasuke, they were constantly together. I had even took to avoiding Ichiraku, becuase thats where they like to eat.

Once I had assumed they were looking for me, so I walked up and sat next to them, my smile stretching from ear to ear. As I sat though I noticed their intamacy, their fingers were intertwined. As they looked up at me, fear flashed in Sakura's eyes, and she walked away quickly.

Sasuke followed, without uttering a word.

That was the day I realized they were in love, and they hated me.

At first, I thought he loved her too.

Now I know different, I saw him, and her.

Once she said she loved me, I believed her, but I loved Sakura, I still do. I thought she'd be one of those few people who would never fall for his charm, but I was wrong.

It's kinda sweet when you think about it, their clans forbid their love, they can never truly be together. It makes me fucking sick.

I came across them one day, a total accident. I was absentmindedly wandering through the training grounds, they were huddled in the distance, kissing.

Hinata was kissing Sasuke. I heard them speak, and I felt for them, two lovers doomed from the start, their families would never allow that kind of betrayal.

Then rage filled my soul. Sakura was mine, he had no say in the matter any longer. I walked away, ready to storm into Sakura's house, kick her door down and tell her the truth.

I then realized what I was planning, I would ruin her life, she still wouldn't love me, she never will. I kicked a tree down in my anger, I slammed my fist into the ground and screamed.

I hated them, all of them, every single person in my life, but none more than Hinata. She was robbing my Sakura of her true happiness, if Hinata was dead, then Sasuke would love only Sakura, and no one else.

I broke into the Hyuga estate that night, and snuck into her room. I smashed her mirrors, I broke her bead, ripped up her sheets, cut myself and bled on the carpet.

Then I wrote on her wall in blood, anger in my soul.

'INSERT NAME HERE-KUN!'

I ripped at her walls, and threw her dresser out her window. This last act of rage alerted the guards, but before they had entered the room, I had gone.

I had made no attempt to hide evidence, and they quickly discovered it was me.

I was sued for all I had, they would have stripped me of my rank too, had I not been a genin still. Either way, it was all worth it, to watch Hinata squirm as I stared at her while pleading guilty.

No one will hurt Sakura-chan anymore.

Sasuke and Hinata's secret meetings had all but ceased, and when they did speak, I always stood above them, right where they could see and fear me.

Now I sit, twirling my kunai in my hand, Tsunade sits at her desk.

"Naruto...you need to stop." She spoke with true sadness.

"Stop what?" I'm trying to scare her away, like I do with everyone else.

"Naruto, you aren't a ghost, you are a human being. You keep pushing us aside, you still have friends you know. You need to stop tearing yourself apart over her...maybe Sakura dosen't deserve you."

I stood from my chair, grabbed it by the legs, and tossed it through the window.

"Don't you dare speak of Sakura-chan that way! She deserves only the best!"

Tsunade began to cry, as she wiped her eyes, I knew I had gone too far.

"Why have you called me here!" but I couldn't stop, I'm no longer human. "What the hell is so important!"

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Kakashi has applied to legally adopt you."

I couldn't breathe. I struggled to sit in the chair I had thrown into the street. I do have someone left in the world, a father.

I groaned, and choked on my words.

"I can't..." My voice was free of the hatred I bore seconds ago, but the searing agony of reality still stained my words. Tsunade frowned at me, and walked over, embracing me in a warming hug.

"Naruto, we're still here, we still love you." I sighed, "Just because you think Sakura dosen't love you, dosen't mean you are on your own in the world."

She broke the hug, and stared at me.

"Do you accept Kakashi's adoption." I nodded at her, "Good, now Naruto...are you certain that you still love Sakura?"

I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course I do...but it's not healthy anymore...I want her to suffer, but only enough to realize that she is nothing without me, and that she belongs to me."

Tsunade frowned again, but there was something hidden in it, I could tell.

"What is it?"

She shook her head, she wouldn't answer me. After several minutes, there was a rap at the door.

"Tsunade-shisho?"

I cringed, it was the voice of my one love. I turned to Tsunade, and smiled. In a swift motion, I knocked her out. As I hid her behind her desk, I henged into her.

"One second Sakura."

I walked forward and opened the door, she walked in, fresh tears on her face. She leaned forward and hugged me, sobbing into my chest.

I pushed her away and looked at her.

"Sakura whats wrong?" She closed the door behind her, and sat on one of the many chairs.

"It's Sasuke again..." I frowned, what did the bastard do this time?

"What is it this time?"I asked her, trying to pretend I knew what I was discussing.

"The same problem, I just can't get over him Tsunade-shisho...I know I'm supposed to be in love Sasuke, but I just can't stop loving..."

"Who Sakura?" I asked, overly anxious.

She smiled sadly at me.

"Tsunade-shisho...Naruto, who else would I be talking about?"

My heart hurt like shit, I had locked it away so I wouldn't feel it's broken pains, but Sakura's words had brought it out of hiding, If only for a second. I believed her for a mere moment, I wanted nothing more to hold her, to love her, to wipe away her tears, but I wasn't ready to reveal myself yet.

"Sakura, if you love Naruto, why don't you just be with him?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Tsunade-shisho, have you been drinking? I told you, the day I fell in love with Sasuke, when he came to me on the bench, two days after we graduated."

Naruto froze.

"I know I'm in love with that Sasuke, and I know he must be buried deep inside somewhere."

I stepped forward and spoke.

"Sakura, your fore-head is so big and beautiful, it makes me want to kiss it."

She stared at me in shock.

"I-I-I never told you he said that!"

I released the henge, and stood before her, in all my orange glory.

She stared back up at me, confusion on her face.

'Sakura-chan, that was me...I henged into Sasuke, so I could speak to you without you beating me up."

She still stared at me in shock, she stood up and smiled. She embraced me, and sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her hair as she cried, after a few minutes she looked up at me, and leaned in for a kiss.

I pushed her away, and she looked at me, her heart broken.

"Not yet!" She gazed at me in confusion, "You haven't earned it!"

She walked forward and nodded through her tears.

"Naruto I know I've been a bitch to you my whole life, and I know you deserve far better than me...but I love you, I always will love you...and if that's not good enough for you I understand, but don't think I'm just gonna stop trying to love you."

I crossed my arms, and walked out the door. She followed me out.

"You'll have to do a lot more than that to prove your love for me."

Sakura nodded at me and continued to walk.

"Yes, anything Naruto."

I smiled a grim and evil smile.

"First... we get revenge on Sasuke."

**MORE TO COME**


End file.
